


A Little Domestic

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x22, Clip Show, Gen, post episode drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes a quick stop back at the bunker before heading to see Metatron.</p>
<p>Later, Dean seems conflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Cas seemed to take an awful long time before he went to meet Metatron and I just felt like he had to have done something with those items he bought for Dean. Hence the quick fic here. It's also posted on my tumblr at heycassbutts.tumblr.com.
> 
> Also this is the first thing I've posted here dANG. Hopefully I'll be posting more works over the summer now that I'm done with the school year!

Castiel goes back to the bunker before meeting up with Metatron. The groceries need to be taken back before they get lost and all that hard work gathering those important items would be for naught.

_Dean likes beer. Dean likes that magazine. Dean likes pie. No. Dean_  loves _pie._

If he can't atone for everything he's done already. If he can't perform penance for his sins. At least let him do this one thing for Dean. At least let him  _try_  to make up for what he's done to his friend.

_My friend..._

Cas takes the items from the plastic shopping bag and places them carefully on Dean's bed.

_I couldn't even get the pie. I couldn't even do that much for him._

He scrawls a quick note and walk out, looking back just before he vanishes.

\---

Dean walks into his room, not even noticing the small pile of items gingerly placed near his pillow. He tosses his bag on the bed and the clink of the beer bottles catches his attention. The jerky, the Busty Asian Beauties, the beer in his favorite brand.

_Where the hell did these come from?_

A small piece of paper is stuck to the top of one of the bottles of beer and Dean grabs it. As he makes out the words penciled onto the paper he slumps onto the bed. He rereads the words again and again and can't seem to come up with a witty response.

\---

_They ran out of pie. - Cas_


End file.
